CORAZÓN SALVAJE
by Irina015
Summary: La ex novia de Skipper, mejor conocida como Kitka, ¿ha vuelto por el pingüino lider?… ¿o por Kowalski? Ambos pingüinos pelearan por el amor de esta halcón, pero ninguno de ellos se imagina que el verdadero amor, solo lo encontraran en su mejor amiga… Marlene. Kowalski por medio de grandes mentiras de Kitka, sabrá realmente el como es el verdadero amor y la pasión. MARSKI
1. Chapter 1

**CORAZON SALVAJE**

Era una noche de lluvia acompañada de viento muy fuerte, los arboles se movían con mucha fuerza y brutalidad, el cielo estaba completamente lleno de truenos y relámpagos, por lo que el zoológico de Central Park se encontraba cerrado.

-pero que dura noche ¿no creen?.- les pregunta a sus soldados, Skipper.

-sí que es muy noche muy dura y triste.- le confirma cabo.- solo espero que Kowalski esté bien.

-¿a qué te refieres con qué esperas que este bien?

-es que Kowalski salió del cuartel y no ha regresado

-¿Cómo que salió del cuartel?.- pregunta Skipper muy impresionado, en ese momento, en las afueras del zoológico, en el parque, se escucha como relampaguea muy fuertemente. Cierto pingüino alto, se acobijaba de la lluvia entre un gran árbol.

-no creo poder llegar.- dice Kowalski mirando el gran camino que le falta para llegar a su base.- lo mejor será esperar a que la lluvia se tranquilice.- en ese momento, ve como del árbol comienzan a caer varias hojas, desvía su mirada hacia arriba del árbol y ve a cierta halcón que ya conocía desde hace mucho tiempo.-… ¿kitka?

-hola Kowalski.- lo saluda ocultándose de la lluvia en el árbol, al igual que el.

-kitka, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-vengo a ver a Skipper.

-ya había terminado su relación contigo, ¿no?

-si, así es, pero no me daré por vencida, he vuelto para volver a conquistarlo y para que volvamos a ser una pareja feliz.- le explica la halcón con una gran sonrisa. Kowalski en el fondo, sabía que era una mentira, por lo que se preguntaba, cuál era el verdadero motivo por el cual la halcón quería volver a ver a su capitán.

Esta baja del árbol y se acerca a Kowalski aun tratando de taparse de la lluvia.

-hace días que ya no te veía.- le dice con una sonrisa coqueta.

-ni yo a ti.- la halcón comienza a acercarse a este muy lentamente y colocando una de sus alas sobre su mejilla.

-me sorprende aun que no tienes novia, si eres tan guapo como Skipper.- el pingüino ante este comentario solo se quedo mirando serio a la halcón, pues ya conocía muy bien sus intenciones.

-gracias por tu comentario, pero si no tengo novia es por algo que yo solo sé y no me gusta decírselo a cualquier animal.

-me encanta tu silencio.- le dice con voz seductora.

-sabes algo kitka, yo no soy como Skipper, yo no caeré en tus encantos.- le contesta muy a la defensiva.

-por favor Kowalski, no niegues el amor… solo déjate querer.- la halcón enreda sus alas en su cuello atrayéndolo hacia él y comienza a besarlo apasionadamente.

**EN EL ZOOLOGICO…**

Marlene en su habitad, veía como la noche continuaba siendo empapada ante tal lluvia, se sentía un poco sola y temerosa. Camino hacia su cama de cemento y saco debajo de su almohada una foto de ella con Skipper.

-se que yo para ti solamente soy una simple amiga… pero no sabes cómo me gustaría llegar a ser algo más que eso.- dice hacia la fotografía dándole un beso justo donde estaba el líder pingüino.

Mientras que en el habitad de los pingüinos, Skipper estaba siento comido por las ansias, no sabía en donde estaba su teniente y con esa lluvia tan fuerte, temía que le pasara algo malo o que hubiera sido atacado por alguno de sus enemigos.

**EN EL PARQUE…**

Kowalski podía sentir dentro de el, cómo su corazón latía fuertemente, pensaba que esta era la primera vez en la cual, una hembra se interesaba por él, aun siendo Kitka un amor prohibido para él, sentía que la pasión los unía mutuamente, aun siguiendo con ese beso, Kowalski comenzó a tomarla de la cintura. Ese momento único fue eterno para ambos, después de varios minutos dejando de besarse y con la lluvia calmándose, Kitka y Kowalski se miraron a los ojos.

-es mejor si no volvemos a hablar de esto.- le pide el pingüino aun agarrándola de la cintura, Kitka solo le asiente con la cabeza y ambos comienzan a caminar hacia el zoológico.

Al llegar, Kowalski abrió la escotilla de entrada y el primero entro a la base, mientras que Kitka solo esperaba el momento preciso para entrar y darle la sorpresa a Skipper.

-hola chicos.- los saluda como si nada el más alto.

-Kowalski, ¿Dónde estabas?.- le pregunta su capitán corriendo hacia él, finalmente abrazándolo.

-lamento este atraso Skipper, pero con la lluvia no pude avanzar hasta la base y me quede esperando en un árbol, hasta que la lluvia se detuviera un poco.

-aun así debiste haberme avisado que saliste, pero en fin, me alegra que hayas vuelto.- le dice aun abrazándolo.

-Skipper, mientras esperaba en el árbol, me encontré con alguien que ha regresado por ti.

-¿Quién es el que…- el pingüino deja de hablar al ver a la halcón entrando a su base, seguía tan hermosa como la última vez que la vio, la recibe con una calida sonrisa mientras corre hacia ella para que la recibiera entre sus brazos

-hola Kitka.- la saluda el líder pingüino.

-Skipper, no sabes cuánto te extrañe.- le dice correspondiendo al abrazo.

-no sabes cuánto espere este momento, que es el volver a verte.

-y yo a ti, te he extrañado tanto.- Cabo, Rico y Kowalski solo los miraban curiosos, pero Kowalski además de verlos así, los veía con algo de… ¿celos?

-bueno, me alegra de verdad que la hayas vuelto a ver Skipper.- le habla separándolo de la halcón, por lo que solo Cabo y Rico cruzaron miradas extrañas ante tal acción del más alto, pero Skipper no noto ese comportamiento extraño en su teniente, ya que estaba muy feliz como para estarse fijando en eso.

-¿te quedaras a dormir esta noche Kitka?.- le pregunta Skipper con mucha alegría.

-pero claro que si, ahora que nos hemos vuelto a ver, no quiero separarme de ti Skipper.- le contesta la halcón de la misma manera.

10 minutos después, ya todos los pingüinos se encargaron de dormir en sus literas, pero esta vez Skipper no dormiría en la suya, ya que Kitka dormiría en la de él y éste se dormiría en el laboratorio de Kowalski.

**POV KOWALSKI**

Esta noche es la que me mantendrá despierto, ¿Cómo es posible que me deje llevar ante sus encantos?, no es mi novia, ni es de mi propiedad, ni siquiera puedo confesarme a mí mismo que la amo, sé que es malvada por dentro y si volvió debe ser por una muy buena razón, no por mi amor ni por el de Skipper… ¿y el por qué estoy diciendo esto en mi mente?... porque es lo único que puedo pensar ahora, vuelvo mi mirada hacia la litera de abajo y la miro, dormía tranquilamente, aun entre sus plumas puedo notar unas cuantas gotas de lluvia, todo ella era completamente perfecta.

A la mañana siguiente, Cabo decide ir a visitar a su amiga la nutria, bebía contarle lo que pasaba con su capitán, ahora que Kitka volvió a su vida.

-gracias por venir a visitarme cabo.- agradece Marlene invitándolo a pasar a su cueva.

-no fue nada, además vine porque necesito decirte algo muy importante Marlene.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Kitka volvió por Skipper.- Marlene al escuchar eso, siente como su mundo de sueños amorosos se destruye por completo.

-no, eso no puede ser posible…

-lamentablemente así es, a mí tampoco me agrada esta idea, pero ya sabes cómo es Skipper, esta perdidamente enamorado de ella.

-si volvió no es por el amor de Skipper, si no por otra cosa, estoy segura.

-yo también lo estoy Marlene.

Mientras que en el habitad de los pingüinos, Skipper salió de la base para nadar un poco junto con Rico, Kowalski no deseaba nadar en ese momento, ya que no está de humor para aquello.

El pingüino estaba encerrado en su laboratorio, mesclando unas cuantas clases de líquidos de colores que se hallaban en sus tubos de ensayo, en eso se desconcentra por un momento al sentir como unas alas tocaban su espalda con delicadeza.

-Kowalski, por favor necesitamos arreglar unas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas quieres arreglar?... si me queda claro que tu lo único a lo que viniste aquí, es por Skipper.- le contesta dejando claro sus celos.

-te equivocas, yo no vine por Skipper… yo vine por ti.- le contesta acercándose a él para besarlo.

-eso no es cierto.- le contesta apartándose de ella.

-es la verdad, solo vine a la base con ese pretexto de querer regresar por Skipper, pero el que de verdad me interesa eres tu.- la halcón camina hacia él, acercándose de nuevo y logra besarlo, el pingüino de nuevo sin poder resistirse ante ella la toma de la cintura y continua besándola.

Afuera de la base, Skipper seguía chapoteando en el agua junto con Rico, en eso logra ver a lo lejos a Marlene caminando directo hacia él.

-hola Marlene.- el saluda, mientras la veía como seguía acercándose a él.

-hola Skipper… Cabo me dijo que Kitka ha vuelto, por… ti.

-sí, así es…

-pero es que tu aun no has aprendido de lo que es capaz esa halcón.

-Marlene no sabía que Kitka te cayera mal.

-ni yo lo sabía, hasta ahora que la conozco mejor… no creo que sea buena idea el que regreses con ella.

-Marlene, eres mi amiga y te agradezco el que te preocupes por mí, pero no hare caso a las ideas que tienes.- sin decir una palabra más, el líder pingüino ingresa de nuevo a su base escondida, dejando a la nutria casi con la palabra en la boca y dándole la espalda por completo.


	2. BODA A TRAICION

**BODA A TRAICION**

Skipper al entrar a la base, no ve al halcón a la vista, por lo que decide buscarla. Por otra parte, Kowalski y Kitka al escuchar a Skipper entrar, dejan de besarse y se separan rápidamente.

-¿Kitka?- pregunta esperando respuesta alguna de la halcón.

-aquí estoy Skipper.- le contesta aun encerrada en el laboratorio del pingüino, por lo que hiso que este se pusiera muy nervioso.

Skipper entra al laboratorio y ve a Kowalski aun con sus tubos de ensayo en la aleta y a Kitka observándolo con curiosidad, ignoraba completamente el que estos dos, lo traicionaban a sus espaldas.

-hola Skipper.- lo saluda Kowalski como siempre.

-hola soldado.- lo saluda mirando hacia la halcón.- Kitka, ¿te gustaría dar un paseo por todo el zoológico conmigo?

-claro que si Skipper.- le contesta caminando hacia él y dándole un beso en el pico, ambos salen del laboratorio y de la base, dejando a Kowalski completamente solo.

-lo siento Skipper, perdóname por traicionarte de esta manera.- se disculpa entre susurros, dejando los tubos de ensayo en su gradilla.

En eso, escucha como la puerta de su laboratorio se abre, el científico voltea y descubre que es Marlene.

-Marlene, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-hola Kowalski, solo quería pasar a saludarte y saber como estas.

-estoy bien, pero… tu nunca has venido a saludarme solo por eso.

-bueno… tienes razón, la verdad es que vengo a verte también para otra cosa.

-¿para que?, dime.

-¿tú sabes el verdadero motivo por el cual Kitka volvió a la vida de Skipper?.- el teniente al oír su pregunta se pone más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, por lo que le confesó la halcón.

-no, la verdad no, según ella volvió por Skipper.

-no le creo nada Kowalski.- lo toma de los hombros haciendo que este voltea a verla.- tienes que ayudarme a hacer que Kitka desaparezca de la vida de Skipper de nuevo.

-¿por qué te interesa que Kitka desaparezca de su vida?

-porque… porque es mala influencia para el.- contesta muy nerviosa, el pingüino se acerca a ella y la mira como a una niña regañada.

-dime la verdad Marlene… estas enamorado de él, ¿cierto?

-no… yo… no es cierto.- le contesta de nuevo con nerviosismo.

-por favor Marlene.- la toma de ambas patas.- somos amigos, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-bueno… está bien, si es cierto, estoy enamorada de Skipper, tan solo con verlo al lado de ella o al escuchar como la defiende, hace que me llene de rabia y yo…- Marlene deja de hablar por un momento al brotar lagrimas de sus ojos.

-tranquila Marlene.- la consuela abrazándola.- todo va a estar bien, ya verás que de nuevo este romance es pasajero, ya lo veraz.- el pingüino tenia demasiada fe en sus palabras, ya que estaba completamente convencido que tenía razón.

Mientras en el zoológico, Skipper continuaba caminando con Kitka, le mostraba los diferentes habitad y platicaban de muchas cosas, pero Kitka sabia ese era un gran momento para pedirle algo.

-me alegra que hayas vuelto chiquiKitka.- el comentario hizo reír un poco a la halcón.

-Skipper, de verdad me gustaría que tú y yo comenzáramos de nuevo nuestro romance...

-yo también… ¿quieres ser mi novia otra vez?

-claro que si amor.- la halcón lo toma del cuello atrayéndolo hacia ella, para finalmente besarlo.

**1 SEMANA DESPUES…**

Kitka al mismo tiempo que ha durado de relación con el pingüino líder, también la ha mantenido con su teniente a sus espaldas. Kowalski en el fondo, sabía que estaba traicionando a su capitán, pero los besos y las caricias de Kitka lo hacían perder la cordura y el respeto hacia su líder.

-Kitka por favor, ya no quiero seguir siendo un cobarde y ocultar nuestra relación a espaldas de Skipper, termina de una vez con el.- le pide cortando un beso con ella, ambos estaban en el mismo árbol en el que se encontraron por primera vez.

-no, Kowalski, Skipper ya se ha ilusionado mucho conmigo, no quiero ni imaginarme la gran desilusión que le causaría.

-es que si no le dices en este momento lo que está pasando con nosotros, Skipper se va a llevar más grande la decepción.

-esperemos un poco más, ¿quieres?

-está bien.- le contesta no tan convencido.- pero mientras finge que te desilusionas de su amor o algo, para que no sea un golpe tan fuerte cuando termines con el.- le pide.

-sí, será como tu digas.- le contesta con una sonrisa. Seguido de esto, comienzan a besarse apasionadamente, Kitka coloca sus alas en el pecho del teniente mientras que este la abraza enredando sus aletas a sus costados, haciendo que ambos comiencen a acostarse en el pasto.

Mientras que en zoológico, Skipper necesitaba hablar con la nutria para aclararle la situación en la cual estaba pasando con Kitka y convencerla para que lo apoyara en su romancé, pero lo que no sabía, era el verdadero motivo por el cual la nutria no aceptaba a la halcón.

-por favor Marlene, se comprensiva conmigo.

-no Skipper, es que no entiendes que Kitka solo te debe estar utilizando para algo que a ella si le importa.

-yo estoy completamente seguro que ella me ama de verdad.- el pingüino se acerca a ella y la toma de ambas patas.- apóyame, como mi gran amiga que eres.- le pide abrazándola con gran fuerza, Marlene ante esto, ¿Cómo poder decirle que no?, a pesar de que lo ama, debía aceptar que el a la que ama es a Kitka, por más que le doliera la situación.

-está bien Skipper, sabes que te apoyo.- le dice en un susurro.- _(te amo, si no es conmigo tu felicidad, debo aceptarlo y dejarte ser feliz de verdad… a un que no sea conmigo)_.- dijo en su mente.

En el parque, Kowalski se miro a si mismo abrazando a la halcón, aun acostados en el pasto.

-esto que hicimos estuvo muy mal Kitka.- dijo molesto el científico levantándose del pasto.

-pero fue por amor Kowalski, porque te amo y tu a mi… ¿o acaso, no me amas?

-sí, claro que te amo, pero aun no era el momento para esto… ¿qué crees que pasara si Skipper se entera?

-Skipper no se va a enterar porque yo no se lo voy a decir… y tu tampoco, ¿verdad?

-no, claro que no, dejemos ya de hablar de esto, lo que ya paso, paso, ahora.- toma a la halcón de la ala y la ayuda a levantarse del pasto.- regresamos al zoológico, Skipper debe estar buscándonos.- ambos animales se apresuraron a caminar rápidamente al lugar mencionado.

Skipper ya en el zoológico, el juntó con Rico y Cabo, hacían unos cuantos movimientos y trucos para entretener a los habitantes del zoológico, Kowalski y Kitka se escondieron entre la multitud de los humanos y esperaron a que se acabara la hora de visitas.

Ya después de unos cuantos minutos, todos los visitantes comenzaron a retirarse.

-¿donde estaban?.- pregunta el capitán un poco molesto.

-Kowalski quería mostrarme el par que.- le explica Kitka.

-¿y por qué no me pediste a mí que te llevara?

-porque siempre estás muy ocupado en tus misiones amor.- le contesta acercándose hacia él y dándole un masaje en su espalda.- estas demasiado tenso Skipper, que no quise distraerte.

-tú nunca me distraes, al contrario, me haces muy feliz.- le contesta tiernamente y dejándose llevar por el masaje, la halcón lo abraza y este a ella.

Marlene en su habitad lloraba lagrimas de soledad y angustia, estaba demasiada preocupada por Skipper, temía que Kitka no estuviera sola para hacerle daño, si no que estuviera involucrada con espiráculo o con algún otro enemigo peligroso.

-Skipper, *sniff* por favor no te dejes engañar por ella… *sniff* espero que tú puedas hacerlo entrar en razón Kowalski, tu eres el único en el que puedo confiar.- dice para sí misma aun con lagrimas en sus ojos.

En el cuartel Kitka y Skipper hablaban en privado en el laboratorio del teniente.

-¿Cuando nos vamos a casar Kitka?.- pregunta muy ilusionado el capitán.

-cuando tú quieras mi amor, sabes que si fuera por mí, me casaría contigo hoy y ahora mismo.- termina con una pequeña risita.

-jajajaja no hay qué ir tan rápido Kitka, esperemos unos pocos días mas y te prometo que muy pronto, te convertirás en mi esposa.- camina hacia ella, enreda sus aletas en su cintura y comienza a besarla. Pero lo que ambos animales no sabían, era que cierto pingüino del laboratorio había escuchado todos sus planes, que ocasionó que se llenara de rabia y celos por dentro.

Cuatro días después, Kitka y Kowalski aun seguían viéndose a escondidas, la halcón citaba al teniente a la hora y al lugar que ella quería y el pingüino aun sin decir que no, seguía complaciéndola en todos sus caprichos.

-qué bueno que viniste Kowalski.- agradece la halcón, reuniéndose con él en la tienda de regalos del zoológico.

-¿ahora qué quieres?.- pregunta de mala gana.

-¿por qué me hablas de ese manera?

-es que ya estoy cansado de tus mentiras.

-¿de qué mentiras me hablas?

-no te agás la inocente.- le reclama alzando un poco la voz y tomándola de los hombros agitándola un poco.

-suéltame, ¿qué te pasa?, me lástimas.- se queja poniendo sus aletas en su pecho y empujándolo para separarlo de ella.

-ya sé que Skipper te pidió matrimonio y que tu aceptaste encantada.

-no… bueno, si es cierto, pero…

-pero nada Kitka… ¿Qué pensabas?... ¿qué me convertiría en tu amante aun ya cuando estés casada con Skipper?

-no… yo…

-esto se termina hoy, ¿me oíste?.- el teniente la suelta y comienza a caminar directo hacia la salida de la tienda de regalos.

-detente Kowalski.- le ordena alzando un poco la voz.- … ¡estoy embaraza!.- el pingüino al oír eso detiene su paso y se queda en estado de shock, aun sin voltear a ver a la halcón.- voy a tener un hijo tuyo.

- ¿Qué dices?.- pregunta aun impactado por la noticia y un poco paralizado.

-lo que oíste… vas a hacer papá.

-no, no eso no puede ser.

-claro que si mi amor.

-pues con mucha más razón, Skipper tiene que saber de lo nuestro y que vas a tener un hijo mío.- continuo caminando después de decir esto, pero la halcón corre hacia él y lo toma del brazo deteniendo su paso.

-¡no! escúchame muy bien Kowalski, si tu le dices una sola palabra de esto a Skipper, te juro que perderé a nuestro hijo.- la amenaza de la halcón lo hicieron abrir más a los ojos a Kowalski, se detuvo mirándola fijamente y pudo notar seriedad en lo que decía, ya no sabía ni que hacer ahora que Kitka lo amenazaba con matar a su hijo.


End file.
